Yufi
Yufi (ユフィ, 玉妃 Yufi?, born November 20th, 1991) is the reigning Empress of Japan (皇后 Kōgō), the 1st empress of her line, however she is the 127th Imperial Ruler according to Japan's line of succession. She ascended to the throne in 2012 after the death of her parents in November and December of 2011. In Japan, the empress is never referred to by her given name, but rather is referred to as "Her Imperial Majesty the Empress" (皇后陛下 Kōgō Heika) which may be shortened to "Her Imperial Majesty" (陛下 Heika). In writing, the empress is also referred to formally as "The Reigning Empress" (今上皇后 Kinjō Kōgō). The Era of Yufi's reign bears the name "Kisaragi" (如月), and according to custom she will be renamed "Empress Kisaragi" (如月皇后 Kisaragi Kōgō) by order of the cabinet after her death. At the same time, the name of the next era under her successor will also be established. It is to be noted that Kisaragi is her mother's maiden name, albeit written the former Empress's surname is written solely in Hiragana. Empress Yufi is the first female empress in Japan under the current line of succession. She was the only child of Emperor Godot (Hachito) and Empress Kikyo (Kasumi), and at the time of their untimely death the Diet named her the rightful heir and Crown Princess of Japan, overlooking her second cousin, Hirohito, Prince of Katsura and her uncle, Naruhito, Prince Akishino. In January of 2012, Yufi married Suda Takeo, and he was the first male to be stylised as Consort to the Empress, however he does not officially carry the title of Emperor. Yufi and Takeo have three children: Hisahito (born December 2012), Kyoko and Ayako (Born: July 2013). In January of 2014, There were rumours that Consort Takeo filed for separation from his wife the Empress. Biography Yufi is the only daughter of Emperor Godot (Hachito) and Empress Kikyo (Kasumi). Born in 1991, the question arose if the line of succession law should be revised to include females. However, talk on the bill halted after the birth of then Yufi, Princess Ai, as stylised by her parents. She was raised by her parents and educated by her private tutors, then she attended the elementary and secondary departments of the Peers' School (Gakushūin) from 1997 to 2007. Unlike her father and predecessors in the Imperial Family, she did not receive a commission as an Army officer, at the request of her mother. In 2001, Emperor Akihito underwent bypass surgery to repair his heart and replace a stinit. However, the Emperor recovered poorly, abdicating his right as ruler, therfore Hachito, Crown Prince of Japan arose to the throne. Empress Michiko became the Dowager Empress and Emperor Akihito was restylised as Dowager Emperor. Yufi did study martial arts along side her cousins, along with attending private study within the palace grounds. Yufi went on to the University of Tokyo in 2008 to study finance and public relations. According to close friends of the Empress, the young woman had plans to renounce her title to pursue a career outside of the Imperial Crown. However, some sources stated, that her possible abdication could have been because of a man she had met in university, named Vincent. The law of succession came into question again when Emperor Godot's brother Naruhito, Prince Akishino and his wife, (Masako, Princess Akishino) announced the birth of their three children in 1999, 2001, and later in 2005, all three children were female. The Diet sanctioned that Empress Kikyo was still young enough to have another child, and many saw no need to change the law. A Diet member also stated at the time that there was no need because Emperor Godot had male family members whom had male children. However, the law was changed in 2006 by the Diet to allow the then Princess to become Empress. In late November of 2011, Empress Kikyo felt ill and took to an early retirement that night. It was recorded that when the then Princess when to rouse her mother, the Crown Princess found her deceased. Officially, there was no ruling of foul play in the death of the former Empress, but many were not sure that she was not poisoned. The Emperor suffered and later died in early December. It was then that the Crown Princess ascended to the throne, hoping to bring the Imperial Family closer to Japan. Before the deaths of Empress Yufi's parents, she announced that she would be marrying Takeo Suda, the eldest son of Iwao Suda, a famous financier. The Imperial wedding took place on January 18th, 2012 inside the Imperial Palace. The Diet considered that day to be a national day of rest, and many businesses closed for such an occasion. Pictures of the new Empress and her Consort were released to the NHK and CNN later in the afternoon, the news outlets remarking the wedding as historic and monumental for the country of Japan. Marriage Engagement to Suda Takeo According to the Empress, Yufi met Takeo Suda at a football match outside of Nagoya. The Imperial Household Council (a body composed of the Prime Minister of Japan, the presiding officers of the two houses of the Diet of Japan, the Chief Justice of Japan, and two members of the Imperial Family) formally approved the engagement of the Takeo Suda and the Crown Princess on 27th of July, 2011, the Crown Princess was shy of twenty years old, while Suda was twenty five. It was anticipated that the Imperial wedding would happen in August of 2012, however that plan was shelved. At the same time, media talked about the "romance of the football match" and presented their encounter as a real "fairy tale" even though, the Household's stance was that Iwao Suda and the Emperor had been trying to arrange a meeting between their children for many months. The engagement Ceremony ("Nosai no Gi") took place on 14 August, 2011. The Imperial Issues Regarding Suda Takeo Although the future Crown Prince was from a wealthy background, he was indeed a commoner. The media and most persons familiar with the Japanese monarchy had assumed that the powerful Imperial Household Agency (Kunaicho) would select a husband for the Crown Princess from amongst the sons of the former court nobility (Kazoku) or from one of the former branches of the Imperial Family. Some traditionalists opposed the engagement, and some even wrote that the Empress opposed her daughter marrying a commoner. However, Suda gained public support from the middle class and younger Japanese natives. After Empress Kikyo's death it was confirmed by her former chief of staff that the woman did not like Suda, but accepted him if only for her daughter's sake. Dowager Empress Michiko and The Prince Mikasa stated that they were the two members of the Imperial household that approved of the engagement along with then Prime Minister Naoto Kan and Chief Justice Akira Machida. This stirred much ill will in the household, especially from Naruhito, Prince Akishino, whom would have been Emperor if the law had not changed and if the then Crown Princess had not wed. However, now it is stated that the Empress and Prince Akishino have a more amicable relationship and the Empress is working with the Prince and Princess Akishino to help expand political liberties to the Imperial Family. The Imperial Wedding After the death of Empress Kikyo and Emperor Godot, Yufi and Takeo were rushed to wed. The Imperial wedding took place on January 18th, 2012 inside the Imperial Palace, with a traditional Shinto ceremony. The wedding procession was followed in the streets of Tokyo by a crowd of over 600,000 people spread over 10.8 km route, and parts of the wedding televised, much like the Imperial wedding between the Crown Prince Godo and Kisaragi Kasumi. The Dowager Empress Michiko was in attendance and gave her blessing to the new couple, while the Dowager Emperor was in recovery after surgery. Separation In January of 2014, There were rumours that Consort Takeo filed for separation from his wife the Empress. However, the Imperial family has not been very forward with such announcement, and all is considered speculation. Children The couple have three children: #Prince Hisahito (悠仁親王 Hisahito Shinnō, ''born December 23rd, 2012) #Kyoko, Princess Toshi (敬宮京子内親王 ''Toshi-no-miya Kyoko Naishinnō, ''born July 8th, 2013) #Ayako, Princess Nori (紀宮綾子内親王 ''Nori-no-miya Ayako Naishinnō, ''born July 8th, 2013) Kyoko and Ayako are the first twin princesses to be born in the Japanese Imperial family along with being the first twins that have not been separated by the Imperial Household. Contrary to the tradition that the children of the imperial family should be separated from their parents and placed with private tutors, the Empress and her husband Emperor Takeo again broke precedent from the start by preferring to raise their children instead of entrusting them to the care of court chamberlains; the Empress even breastfed until her children were old enough for bottles and solid foods. When she was questioned what it was like to wake up every morning and change diapers she laughed and stated: "It's a dirty job, but Takeo won't do it." Titles and styles *'November 20th 1991 - January 2nd 2006': ''Her Imperial Highness ''The Princess Ai *'Janurary 2rd 2006 - December 18th 2011': ''Her Imperial Highness ''The Crown Princess of Japan *'December 18th 2011 - Present''': ''Her Imperial Majesty ''The Empress of Japan Category:Living people Category:Empress Category:Japanese Citizens